


Dawn Will Always Come

by LaughingFreak



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn Will Always Come

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

Walking through the streets like a being with no soul, he pondered on life itself. What was there to life anymore? He couldn't answer that anymore, even if he wanted to he'd only be making something up for other people and anything he would say would just mean nothing then. What was the point of life if all you're going to do is turn to dust in the end? Could anyone answer this man, pathetic and lost as he is?  
  
Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that he'll never be able to wake up to again he'll only be able to see in the pictures he has. The strawberry scent that was carried around in the brown locks of hair that he loved so much he would never be able to smell again, only in memory. Lips of sweetness that he'll never be able to taste again would be only in his memories. Everything that made his life worth living disappeared that day the car crashed into her's.  
  
He wasn't angry, no, never angry. He's upset, but not angry. Maybe he should be angry. Maybe he should be mad at the world. Was he though? No. He had forgiven and questioned. He questioned the world and life's ways, asked why things happened the way they did. He understood, but he didn't. Life was way too short, like the dust it could easily get out of anyone's grasp.  
  
Couldn't he have taken her place? He would've gladly had his life be taken if it meant that her's could've been saved by the clutches of death. He would've signed his name in blood in Satan's black book for a one-way trip to Hell if it meant that she could still be walking on this earth. Anything he would've done to keep her here. But he knew all too well that life did not work that way.  
  
How could he still go on without her?  
  
How could he still look up at the sky and thank God for another day to live?  
  
How could he still reach out to the man that took his wife away from him?  
  
How could he still smile at everyone even though the sadness was practically built in him like a stone wall?  
  
How could he still do anything after her departure?  
  
He's able to go on because he had never been one to believe that giving himself death was a way to get rid of the pain. He was never the type of guy to not think about others before himself. He's never been the type of person to hold a grudge when life was about living in harmony with your neighbor. He knew that God took her away from him for something bigger he probably could never understand.  
  
And he knew that she would never want him to forget, but also keep on living until his time to go came, then they could be together again.  
  
\--  
  
She smiled as she watched him play his guitar, singing "Perfect Moment" from his Faith album. Pouring a glass of water for him, she put the water jug back in the refrigerator and walked over to him. He stopped and looked up at her, a smile spreading across his lips as he took the glass from her and took a drink from it. "Arigato." he thanked after he finished taking a drink then setting it down.  
  
Setting his guitar down on the side of the couch, he opened his arms for her to climb into. She happily sat on his lap and gave him a chaste kiss, entangling her fingers with his. He hummed to her, a tune they had played at their wedding and have danced to on several occasions. Moments like these were perfect to the two of them and they couldn't wish for anything better than this.  
  
"I think Tetsu-kun is going to be coming over later to visit. You do remember that, don't you?" she asked jokingly, playing with his wedding band.  
  
He smiled and brought her own ring up to his lips. "I believe I do remember him saying something like that."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then you should make yourself look more presentable, shouldn't you, Hideto-kun?"  
  
"Are you saying I look like a mess?" he countered, grinning.  
  
She stood up and gave him another chaste kiss. "I'm just pointing out what you're obviously lacking at taking concern of." Turning her back, she began walking away from him.  
  
"Aishiteru." she said, stopping for a moment to look back at her husband and then winking before she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
\--  
  
Her tombstone stood before him and for the first time in two weeks he smiled the most sincere smile seen by him. Getting on one knee before it, before her, he layed a hand on the stone, the smooth stone called beneath his fingertips. "Megumi-chan, I miss you." he whispered, his eyes half-lidded.  
  
For moment he thought he heard her say his name.  
  
Sighing, he said, "Aishiteru mo."


End file.
